This is an initial application for a five-year U13 cooperative conference grant titled Geriatric Oncology Research to Improve Clinical Care, submitted on behalf of the Cancer and Aging Research Group (CARG) in collaboration with the Geriatrics and Clinical Gerontology branch of the National Institute on Aging (NIA) and the National Cancer Institute (NCI). The mission of this conference grant program is to provide a forum for a multidisciplinary team of investigators in geriatrics and oncology to review the present level of evidence in geriatric oncology, identify areas of highest research priority, and develop research approaches to improve clinical care for older adults with cancer within the next 10 years. As the US population rapidly ages, the number of older adults needing cancer treatment also increases dramatically; however, this growing population continues to be underrepresented in clinical trials that set the standards for oncology care. There is a need to develop a research agenda that maximizes the synergy between geriatrics and oncology, to identify areas of highest research priority, and to refine research approaches that enhance collaboration between both fields. The goals of this conference grant are: 1. To identify the present level of evidence and areas of high research priority in geriatric oncology 2. To identify strengths in research methodology, from the fields of geriatrics and oncology, that can be applied and integrated into research studies involving older adults with cancer 3. To foster collaboration between multidisciplinary scholarly teams, with a focus on shared research methods to be utilized across studies in geriatric oncology 4. To foster and promote the research of existing and new investigators in geriatric oncology 5. To disseminate findings from this conference grant program with easily adaptable recommendations to strengthen geriatric oncology research methodology. Proposed topics for the linked conference series include: 1. Biological, Clinical, and Psychosocial Correlates at the Interface of Aging and Cancer Research. 2. Design and Implementation of Therapeutic Clinical Trials for Older and/or Frail Adults with Cancer. 3. Design and Implementation of Intervention Studies to Maintain or Improve the Quality of Survival of Older and/or Frail Adults with Cancer. These three proposed conferences will build upon one another, with initial meetings helping to fine-tune the program and structure of subsequent meetings. The conference series will be led by an Oversight Board consisting of members from the NIA, NCI, and CARG, as well as other organizations dedicated to geriatrics and/or oncology (AGS, ASCO, SIOG, AACR). Each conference will have a Program Committee that will be responsible for content and processes related to the topic of each conference, for delivery of the conference, and dissemination of the findings.